


A Cowboy And His Ghost

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Category: StarCraft
Genre: En Taro Adun!, F/M, I miss Zeratul, Raynor deserves a happy ending, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: Well, I was watching the Starcraft 2 cutscenes and have so many feels during the epilogue scene... so I had to write a fic.There's not enough fics for this fandom anyway <3





	A Cowboy And His Ghost

James Raynor looked down from the recording of Admiral Matt Horner, smirking a second before peering sideways at a picture of the two of them back on the Hyperion.

Hearing Matt’s voice in his head, he glanced to the other photos tacked to the bar’s board.

A tattered picture of the Raiders how they originally were hung there, Tychus looking immense as always. How he regretted putting a round in his old friend’s head, but it was him or Sarah.

At that thought, Jimmy’s eyes slid over to an even more worn picture of a smiling beautiful red haired woman in a ghost uniform and goggles on one of their last missions together.

He’d gotten razzed so hard by the others in his unit for taking a camera along with, but the planet had been so beautiful he couldn’t resist wanting to take her for a walk during a break in the fighting.

They ended up not being able to leave the base, so he got this picture just after she’d landed a critical shot.

When the device was returned after discipline confiscation, the photo was printed and he taped it inside his armor for while on separate missions.

Looking at it now, Jimmy wondered how she was doing.

It had been a long two years since she’d taken on the mantle of the strongest beings in the galaxy and word had even gotten as far as Mar Sara that accelerated plant growth and prosperity was starting to spread throughout the galaxy.

Just as he turned to stare back into his drink glass, the door behind him opened, light streaming in and illuminating the swirling dust.

He turned on his stool at the sound of footsteps, eyes widening as he took in the familiar grey clad form standing on the threshold.

“You about ready to get out of here, cowboy?”

All he could do was snort, his eyes drinking in Sarah’s face as he thumped the badge he’d been holding back down on the bar and sliding it away.

“Hell, it’s about time.”

He stood and tromped out of the bar for the last time, looking younger with every step as he held out a hand to her, love shining on his face.

Sarah Kerrigan, human and sane, slid her hand into his and walked away with him into the bright light of the Void, carefully propping him up as he stumbled.

She could feel every ache and pain of the battles they’d both waged throughout the stars, wiping them away as quickly as her powers could.

The next time Jim looked up; they were back in the Void, now a shining place with reassembling planets floating within.

He shared a smile with Sarah and gently pulled her into his arms, kissing her just as they landed on a piece of earth.

“I missed you darlin. So much.”

Her eyes glowed orange as she kissed him back, a small wisp of xel’naga essence floating into him as they parted.

“We’ve got all the time in the galaxy, Jim. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glorious schmoop <3


End file.
